Open Cobalt
Open Cobalt — свободно распространяемый браузер и набор инструментов (construction toolkit) для доступа, создания, и опубликования многопользовательских виртуальных миров, которые доступны как посредством локальной сети, так и через интернет. Система предназначена для развёртывания защищенных виртуальных пространств, для поддержки образования, исследовательской работы, и деятельности виртуальных организаций. Open Cobalt — это разновидность 3D браузера, который можно использовать для установки и доступа к связанной ссылками трёхмерной виртуальной среде, подобно тому, как веб-браузер служит для доступа к веб-страницам. Используя с выгодой основанную на OpenGL 3D графику, Open Cobalt поддерживает хорошо масштабируемые объединения 3D вики, онлайновые игровые миры (Наподобие MMORPG), также как и небольшие приватные. Цели Цель проекта — стимулировать использование разделяемых виртуальных пространств, продвинуть визуальную взаимодействие и углубить сотрудничество в образовании, исследованиях и в развлечении — а потому: * Способствовать разработке и распространении совместных киберпространств для создания виртуальных организаций и образовательных сообществ. * Создать условия для появления бесплатного, открытого и расширяемого глобального трехмерного информационного пространства. Особенности * Бесплатно и Open Source (MIT License) * Полностью настраиваемо * Кроссплатформенно (Mac OS, Windows, Linux) * Частные виртуальные миры * Создание 3D ссылок между виртуальными мирами * Сохранение/загрузка виртуальных миров * Самоиздание виртуальных миров * Доступ к удаленным программам (через VNC) * Создание и редактирование контента пользователями Создание 3D ссылок [[Файл:cobalt portals pre alpha.jpg|thumb|200px|'3D ссылки Open Cobalt, соединяющие пять различных виртуальных пространств.' Трехмерные гиперссылки видны как годные для навигации порталы и позволяют мирам Open Cobalt создаваться пользователями в связанную ссылками сеть.]] В отличие от других реализаций виртуальных миров, Open Cobalt использует метод ссылок, напоминающих фрейм окна или портала, который, когда повернут, показывает пользователю 360-градусный вид другого региона в реальном времени. Как красные ссылки в Википедии, порталы (черные окна) можно создавать к ещё не созданному пространству.Creating, Saving, and Loading Spaces. Удалённое объединение thumb|200px|''' Два пользователя используют [[VNC-сессию внутри защищённого совместного пространства Open Cobalt.' Интеграция VNC с Open Cobalt делает возможным совместный доступ к рабочим столам и программам, запущенным на удалённых машинах в любой части сети.]] * Доступ к общим папкам (LDAP) * Работает поверх LAN и внутри Intranet * Интегрированный текстовый чат (XMPP) * Внутренний голосовой чат (VoIP) * Внутренний видео-чат * Веб-браузинг (про помощи VNC) * Аннотации (текст и аудио) * Совместное использование и редактирование документов Поддержка типов файлов * Импорт мешей и текстур (.kmz, .obj, .ase, .vrml) * Импорт медиа (.mpg) * Скриптование (Smalltalk/Squeak) * Собственные аватары и анимация (посредством Collada/Ogre 3D workflows) * Основанные на OpenGL * OpenAL Техническая функциональность Open Cobalt построен используются Open Croquet software developer’s toolkit. Взаимосвязь с Open Croquet обеспечивает некоторое кол-во сильных возможностей. Среда программирования Так же как и Squeak/Croquet, Open Cobalt чисто объектно-ориентированная система, допускающая гибкость своего дизайна и реализации. Внутри Open Cobalt программисты могут редактировать исходный код 3D мира, и незамедлительно видеть результаты. Запущенная программа не должна быть завершенной, и нет замкнутого цикла разработки «компиляция-ссылка-запуск-дебаг». Любую часть программы можно редактировать, согласно VM и OpenGL. Надежда Open Cobalt на generalized storage allocator Squeak'a и сборщик мусора делает эффективным управление в реальном времени и позволяет безопасно изменять вид объектов. Как и Squeak, Open Cobalt поддерживает множество языков и наборов символов. Уникальные аспекты Open Cobalt это и программа для пользователя и полностью снабженная среда разработки для создания связанных друг с другов виртуальных миров, созданных пользователями. Эта более гибкая система, чем проприетарные реализации, такие как Second Life, и раньше ViOS. Всё потому что это: * Бесплатно и open-source (лицензия MIT) * Отличительным признаком является способоность создавать 3D гиперссылки в виде дверей, соединяющих миры друг с другом (по большей части как 2D гиперссылки соединяют веб-страницы). * Поддерживает VoIP (пользователи могут общаться друг с другом) * Децентрализованно (благодаря p2p-архитектуре) * Кроссплатформенно (благодаря технологии «виртуальой машины» работает на Mac OS X, Windows, и Linux) * Обеспечивет полнофункциональный язык программирования (Smalltalk/Squeak, интегрированную среду разработки, и class library в каждой запущенной копии (с самой средой программирования, будучи расширяемой и разделяемой) * Основано на late-binding архитектуре Squeak'a и удобствах метапрограммирования (позволяет удобно пользоваться медиа) * Пользователи и разработчики могут свободно просматривать, и модифицировать исходный код всей системы * Пользователи и разработчики могут импортировать 3D контент напрямую (Google 3D Warehouse content (.kmz) и другие форматы посредством drag-and-drop'a * Импорт аудио и видео файлов. * Изменения кода видны в реальном времени. * Независимо от какого-то определенного сервера, владельца или организации Примечания Ссылки Демонстрационный ролик * Open Cobalt Website * The Future Invented Blog: Building the Cobalt Metaverse Browser and Toolkit * Julian Lombardi’s Blog * The Open Cobalt Ning Site * The Open Cobalt Developer’s Google Group * Open Cobalt based 3D CAD Software with Motion Simulation Capabilities * Video of Open Cobalt running on a multitouch visualization wall * Video of robotic arm in Open Cobalt * Video of collaborative computer aided design in Open Cobalt * Video of an Open Cobalt avatar test * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ohaE8qJYuo Video of Open Cobalt being used on a low-cost ''Quick-CAVE at Greenbush Labs] * Naming and synchronizations in a decentralized computer system (Reed’s thesis, 1978) Категория:Управление в информационных технологиях Категория:Интегрированные среды разработки Категория:Groupware Категория:Интернет-культура Категория:Виртуальная реальность Категория:Виртуальные миры Категория:Приложения, использующие OpenGL